Two Pieces
by TheLingeringWolf
Summary: Because, Heaven knows, they fit together like two pieces of a broken heart. But, when a friend is seemingly 'brought back from the dead', can their love survive? Will Natsu turn his back on his special nakama, forever? And will Lucy reveal her inner strength to Fairy Tail? NaLu. Set five years after the Tenroujima arc. Hints to other pairings. Mild swearing/violence.
1. Prologue: When the Butterflies Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful 'Fairy Tail'. If I did, Juvia would already have had millions of babies with Gray and Romeo and Wendy would be married. As for Natsu and Lucy... don't even get me started on those two!

Dedication: this one's for my beautiful little sisters, who I haven't seen in six months. I miss you both so, so much. It feels like my heart has broken into millions and millions of little pieces.

Inspiration: Demi Lovato's 'Two Pieces'.

A/N: This is a TRIAL fic. IF I get enough good feedback, this short little doosey-prologue will blossom into a full multi-chapter fic. ALSO! AS FOR MY 'PREIOUS SECRETS AND BEAUTIFUL LIARS' FANS, I AM CONTINUING THE STORY! THE PLOT-BUNNIES HAVE RETURNED! EXPECT AN UPDATE SOON!

* * *

_**Two Pieces:**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

I hate how people say heart break isn't really a physical state; that heart break is just some mental phase your mind slips into when you've lost the most precious thing in the world to you. I_ know _that if my heart was truly broken I would be dead, but, that doesn't help me at all. I might as well be dead. As soon as he looked at me with that spark in his eyes I'd never seen before, I'd known. It was over. I was no longer his.

In that moment, it felt like I'd been punched in the chest by one of his fiery fists. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything except for his smiling face; I was shattered. The little flutters in my stomach just stopped, like all the butterflies had died. I remember making a choking sort of noise and hunching over, clutching my chest. Yet he still had the nerve to keep smiling and ask, 'Did you get the hiccups?' I'd felt like punching him in that perfect face of his and, at the same time, I'd wanted to run away and cry like I always seemed to do.

Instead, I gathered all the strength I'd had left to look him in the eyes and smile with the same adoration and gentleness I'd always given him. My lips moved; his moved back in that same phrase he would always give me. 'Thanks Luce!'

Then he was gone. And with every step he took, he took my heart with him.


	2. Chapter 1: Disheartenment at its Finest

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. If I did, little NaLu/Gruvia/GaLe babies would be running around everywhere**

**Dedication: To my sisters, who I love like the Moon. They're my everything...**

**Inspiration: Entire series is dedicated to Demi Lovato's 'Two Pieces'. This chapter is dedicated to Sia's 'Breathe Me'.**

* * *

**_Two Pieces:  
_**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a normal day in the city of Magnolia. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing tangibly through the sakura trees and the streets were abuzz with people; young children on the way to school, adults shopping, shopkeepers yelling out the daily offers ('_Fresh bread, only one-thousand jewels!_)…

Except, one thing was very, very out of place.

That would be the blonde angel curled up on the tiles of her bathroom, her crystal tears pit-pattering to the floor as her soft, pink lips were set into a harrowing fine line of hopelessness. Sobs escaped her throat as her delicate fingers shook uncontrollably. Her home, once a bright, cheery, _happy _place now resembled something akin to a funeral. The air reeked of tears and despair, the usual sunshine-strawberry scent completely obliterated by the young Celestial mage's sorrow. Her fingernails were caked with blood from desperate hours of clawing at her skin and punching the walls. Loki, her strongest spirit, had tried to calm her on many occasions, but to no avail.

She'd stayed there, wrapped in a bubble of self-destruction, wishing that she was stronger than this. But, years of heart-ache and heart-break had finally caught up with her, and Natsu's request had been the last straw. Lucy clearly remembered that wretched day in the guild hall. He'd walked up to her, and Lucy's heart had gone soaring. She was expecting him to wrap an arm around her, make her laugh, make her happy…

Instead, when his eyes fell upon her, she'd known that something had changed; the spark was gone. Lucy had died along with that oh-so familiar look that day.

She'd broken, everyone could tell. Lucy had hunched over, grasping at her stomach as the little flutters—no, ravaging birds—left her. Stunned, she had choked on what little air she'd had left. Coughing, breath hitching in her throat, she'd tried to look into his eyes, just to make sure, but found she couldn't see past the film of tears.

Concerned, he'd dumbly asked her if she had gotten the hiccups. Rage pooled in her stomach at that question. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her? Lucy straightened up, blinked rapidly, and plastered on a smile.

'_I'm fine, Natsu,' _Lies. '_What did you want?'  
_

_'Oh, yeah… do mind quitting the team? I mean, now that Lisanna's back… and, you know, you're always complaining about being behind in your rent, so, if you go solo, you can save all the reward for yourself!' _he had been smiling, but not because of her. It had been because of the white-haired girl who had been standing not too far behind him. Lisanna had been smiling at Lucy too, but it was not one of sympathy. No, it had been a smile full of hope.

_'That's fine, Natsu. I don't really mind—'  
_

_'Thanks Luce!' _he'd interrupted her with a beaming smile—brighter than she'd ever seen—and walked off proudly. But, most confusing of all was that, despite the pain he had caused her, she still felt the rest of her heart leave with him. Lucy loved him. She always would.

Fresh tears rolled down her hollow cheeks. Dark thoughts swirled around in her empty head, whispers of destruction and relief. Her raw and bloody hands slammed down on the floor, sending mirror shards flying everywhere. She felt nothing. Repeatedly, she slammed the tiles, to feel something, _anything._ Her long-awaited wish was granted when she felt a searing, breath-taking pain from one of her knuckles. She'd broken it. But, that didn't stop her in her pursuit of relief. Raising her hands high up above her head, she slammed them down again with lightning speed. _Crack! _Another bone sacrificed. She stayed there for what seemed like hours striking at her reflection in the cold, hard tiles.

Eventually, Lucy used what little energy she had left in her. Crumbling into a bloody, broken ball, Lucy fell into a deep sleep plagued by pink-haired monsters and crumbling walls.

* * *

_"Lucy?"  
_

That voice... I know it, _she thought to herself. Lucy heard a door slam open, then muttered curses.  
_

_"What the hell happened here?"  
She so desperately wanted to answer that voice, but her lips wouldn't form the words. Lucy managed to peel her eyelids back a fraction and quickly glimpsed an orange flash. _Loki... _she thought warmly.  
_

"_Yeah, it's me," he answered, having heard her through their mental connection. The Lion spirit took his frail master in his arms, and suddenly felt very unsure of himself. He felt as if he were carrying an infant; she was so delicate and he was so scared that if he held her too tight, he would break her. _

_"Loke... she managed to push past her dry lips as he gently placed her on her bed._

_"Shh," he whispered softly, while pulling the covers to her chin. "Don't talk. Sleep."_

_With those comforting words, Lucy's eyelids dropped closed and she was asleep. _

* * *

Sunlight—and soft humming—was what woke Lucy in the morning. The curtains that she had kept closed for so long had been drawn back and the windows were open. In the late evening sunlight, Lucy could see dust specks floating about in the sun-filled room. She lay there for a while, watching the sun's rays dance across her papery skin. She was disappointed with herself. How could she do that? If it wasn't for Loke opening his gate and putting her to bed, Lucy would still be lying on her bathroom floor among glass shards and blood.

The humming ceased suddenly, and Loke's fiery head of orange hair peeped out from around thecorner. "Ah, you're awake! I've made you a strawberry milkshake with extra ice-cream, just how you like it. I'm sorry if it tastes bad; I'm not used to making food… that's Virgo's job."

Lucy allowed her chapped lips to crack up into a small smile; Loke could be such a mother hen. "Thanks, Loke," she reached up with bandaged hands and awkwardly grasped the tall glass. Lucy briefly saw a look of pain flitter across Loke's shaded eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was okay. Just as she was about to interrogate him, the odd look disappeared as quickly as it came.

"So, how is my favourite little Celestial mage feeling today?" he was trying to lighten the mood, she could tell. Lucy smiled gratefully at him.

"Peachy," she replied to him softly.

That same little look of pain fluttered across his features, and Lucy furrowed her brow. It was really starting to bother her now. "Loke?" she asked timidly, "Are you okay?"

Loke froze. Was he that easy to read? "I'm fine, Princess."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "Loke…" she warned, and though he usually would run away from that tone, he found himself smiling. The old Lucy was returning to him, and he couldn't be happier.

"I'm just worried about you," he replied truthfully. Lucy smiled at him, and Loke felt his heart take flight. Old Lucy was slowly—but surely—re-emerging.

"I'm okay now, Loke, really. I just… lost myself for a bit," she was struggling, and he hated it. Her brow was furrowed, and her teeth-abused lips had pursed themselves into a tight, thin line. Loke felt the need to smash his fist through something; preferably that stupid Salamander's face.

"I'll always be here for you," Loke held her blood-shot eyes captive. "As the leader of the twelve Zodiac keys, I am obliged to take care of you on the battlefield and off," he paused. "But, I don't just do it because it's part of the contract. I do it because I love you. You're like a sister to me, Lucy, and I don't want you to ever forget that," he broke off and watched as her eyes widened. "I owe my life to you Lucy. Taking care of you is the least I can do. If you weren't here, I don't know what we spirits would do. We're hopeless without you. _I'm _hopeless without you."

"Loke…"

Loke interrupted her, wanting to quickly get his point across; he was never good at making sappy speeches that he meant. "That's why I hate to see you like this. Anything you want Lucy, and I'll do it. Just say the word."

Lucy's red-rimmed eyes squeezed shut and when she opened them again, Loke was taken aback. A steely look of dead-set determination greeted him, and Loke grinned; Lucy was back.

"I want to become stronger," she said, and Loke nodded.

"And?" he pressed, knowing he was in for a long list.

"And I want to train. I want to become the strongest Celestial mage to ever live. I want to prove to Fairy Tail that I'm not just a pretty face," Lucy was gazing at him. _This _was the Lucy he knew; the one who wouldn't back down from a fight, who wouldn't let anything or anyone stop her from doing what she'd set out to do.

Loke winked at her playfully, and said with a grin, "Anything you want, Princess."

Lucy grinned back at him. She felt something deep within her change. For some reason, she knew that this decision would be the best one she'd made in a long, long time.

* * *

**REVIEW AWAY, MY PRETTIES! :D**

**I have a challenge for you all. This story needs a bookcover! SO, I am encouraging all you budding young artists to create a bookcover for 'Two Pieces'!**

**The bookcover needs to include:  
****1. LUCY HEARTFILLIA!  
****2. SHE MUST LOOK BADASS! (no flowery little innocent things)  
****3. THE TITLE OF THE BOOK MUST BE INCLUDED!  
****4. MY FANFICTION PEN NAME MUST BE INCLUDED!****  
**

**There is a deadline: THE 21ST OF OCTOBER 2013.**

**Once you have created the bookcover, upload it to devianart under the Fairy Tail section. In the description you must write '"Two Pieces" bookcover entry' then PM the URL of the entry.**

**Good luck!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bathtubs and Quick Getaways

**I have a challenge for you all. This story needs a bookcover! SO, I am encouraging all you budding young artists to create a bookcover for 'Two Pieces'!**

**The bookcover needs to include:  
****1. LUCY HEARTFILLIA!  
****2. SHE MUST LOOK BADASS! (no flowery little innocent things)  
****3. THE TITLE OF THE BOOK MUST BE INCLUDED!  
****4. MY FANFICTION PEN NAME MUST BE INCLUDED!  
5. TO MAKE THE ENTRY EVEN MORE BAMF, ADD IN SOME BLOOD, DIRT AND RIPPED CLOTHES!**

**There is a deadline: THE 21ST OF OCTOBER 2013.**

**Once you have created the bookcover, upload it to devianart under the Fairy Tail section. In the description you must write '"Two Pieces" bookcover entry' then PM me the URL of the entry.**

**I will be judging the entries by the 4 requirements already stated, and extra points will be given to those who followed my suggestion. I will be grading all entries out of 100! (20 points for each of the 5 requirements).**

**Good luck!**

**As always, I do not own FT. **

* * *

_**.::T**w**o** P**i**e**c**e**s::.**_

**Chapter 2: **

**_Bathtubs and Quick Getaways_**

* * *

Levy sighed in frustration, eyes wandering the guild. She couldn't help but feel… _agitated _for some reason.

"Levy? Are you okay?" Mira's light, tinkling voice had Levy whipping her head around.

"Yeah… I just feel weird," she ground out, nose wrinkling up.

Mira reached over and placed a hand on Levy's forehead. "You feel a little hot. Have you been sleeping well?" Mira asked, concerned eyes roaming over Levy's round face.

"Not really… I've had a bit on my mind lately."

And it was true. Between missions, Lucy's mysterious absence and a certain Iron Dragon Slayer's mixed signals, she was truly lost. Levy pursed her lips.

"Levy, why don't you head on over to Fairy Hills and just spend a day at home?" Mira's suggestion truly sounded like a little slice of heaven, and, in a fine moment of self-indulgence, Levy agreed to Mira's offer.

Gathering her numerous books and messily shoving them into her bright orange tote, Levy scrambled out the guild hall doors. The prospect of home had never sounded so inviting.

* * *

"I'm home!" Levy cried out to her book-filled house. The familiar scent of old paper and ink had her smiling warmly.

Levy dropped her bag onto her desk and removed her jacket. A long soak in her tub sounded great. Levy sauntered her way to her bathroom and turned on the faucet, watching the steaming water rush out the tap. Grabbing a little bottle of lavender oil, Levy poured a few drops into the steaming water. Humming happily, she quickly stripped off her clothes and slid into the tub. A little sigh escaped her as the hot oil-infused water swirled around her. Her bones seemed to melt, and Levy would have gladly stayed in her tub forever.

Throwing her head back, Levy closed her eyes and let her mind run free. The faces of her guild mates were a constant blur, but only two appeared more than the rest: Gajeel and Lucy.

Gajeel was frustrating her beyond her limits. One day he would be watching her every move, the next he would ignore her… it was a constant cycle and, to be honest, Levy was sick of it. How could he not see she loved him? If he didn't man up and grow a pair, she was going to find someone else.

Then there was Lucy. Levy had been watching her that day at the guild, when Natsu had decided to ask her to leave the team so Lisanna could join. She'd seen Lucy's tears and Lucy's distress. Levy had seen the way she broke, everyone had. She'd watched in pain as Lucy faked a smile, her mouth moving like a robot, as she told Natsu she was fine with it. The entire guild had wanted to slap the girl and tell her that no, it _was not _'fine'. Natsu couldn't do that to her.  
All of them had waited for her to hit him, to scream at him, to attack him but, she did none of those things; instead, she walked out the guild. As soon as she'd left, everyone turned to Natsu with unconcealed rage. Grey and Erza had screamed at him for not even telling them. He told them that it was going to happen sooner or later. They'd left the team.

'_What's the point in being in a team that hurt each other?' _Grey had said. Natsu had given him a strange look and was about to argue, but a glare from Erza had shut him up. After that, Team Natsu only consisted of two people: Natsu and Lisanna.

The whole guild was waiting on Lucy's return. It had been three weeks, and not even a word from her was heard. Levy had gone over to Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door numerous times, but Lucy hadn't answered.

Levy was more than concerned. She was terrified for her friend. Levy let out a long sigh. She needed to stop worrying. Lucy was a strong, capable mage. She would be fine. But, Levy couldn't help but worry.

"Where are you right now, Lu? Are you okay?" Levy spoke to the air. "Come visit soon, ne? We're waiting."

* * *

Gageel huffed once in annoyance, hoping to somehow ease his rioting mind. It didn't work. He tried again, but ended up with the same result. _Damn, _he thought.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lily snarled.

Gajeel sent the exceed a glare. "_Nuthin'. _You got a problem with that?"

"What the shit crawled up your ass and died?" Lily was smirking, quite enjoying riling up the already tightly coiled Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel slammed his hand down on the bar. "Don't _fuckin'_ test me, Lily."

The exceed merely barked out a laugh.

"Gajeel! That'll be one-thousand jewels!" Mira's voice cried out smugly. She ducked under the table and popped back up with a jar in hand.

"What for?"

"For swearing, of course!" Mira shook the jar in her hand and Gajeel heard the sounds of numerous gold coins jingling. Grudgingly, Gajeel dropped a few jewels into the jar. Mira placed the lid on with a bright smile.

"Why the hell do we even need a swear jar?" he muttered under his breath.

Apparently, she heard him. "Well, lately, lots of members have been doing missions and causing more damage than usual. Because of that, not many people are coming to the guild and buying food and drinks because they're too busy resting, which means Master is running a bit low on money to pay the Magic Council for repairs. So, I thought of making a swear jar!"

"Like that's gonna help," Gajeel snorted.

"SHIT!" a deep, but boyish, voice called out.

"Romeo! That's one-thousand jewels!" Mira called out to the teenager.

"But he started it!" he yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at his father. Macao held a photo of what appeared to be Romeo making out with what looked to be Wendy. Gajeel felt a growl bubble up his throat. How dare that little brat defile _his _little sister? _  
_

"That's five-thousand jewels for arguing!" Mira yelled.

"_What?!_"

"Do you _want _me to make it ten?" the once-she devil hissed.

Romeo groaned and strolled over, purposely dragging his feet. Slowly, he deposited some jewels into the large jar, glaring at the barmaid the entire time.

"Oi, brat. You better not be taking advantage of Wendy..." Gajeel hissed when Romeo had finished. "If you are, I think I might have to castrate you."

Romeo smirked at the Dragon Slayer. "At least I have a love life."

Gajeel roared and moved to punch Romeo. The teenager, however, was quicker, for he was already on the other side of the guild.

"You're getting pretty slow there, _Gramps_," he teased.

Gajeel sent a steely glare Romeo's way before promptly banging his head down on the bar top. Damn that shorty midget. She was doing weird things to his head, and Gajeel hated it. It was affecting him in every possible aspect. He was slow, his attacks held no damage and he wasn't getting any sleep because his stupid brain wouldn't shut up. What happened to the old Gajeel? The one who didn't give a shit about girls? Since when did he want that little shorty so bad? He didn't understand what was happening.

Some days he wanted to pounce her, others he just wanted her for _her. _He wanted—and needed—every single centimeter of her body; from her deep, inquisitive eyes to her perfectly rounded hips, he wanted it all.

Yet, despite his rough nature, he mostly wanted to hold her. He craved for the day he would be able to embrace her small body in his burly arms: for the day he would be able to freely kiss those pink lips of hers. But his stupid _insecurities _kept getting in the way. If Levy were any other female, Gajeel was sure that he would have jumped her and gotten rid of her the next day.

That was the problem though. This was _Levy_, not some skank off the street he didn't know. Gajeel and Levy had a past; they were technically partners. And that only served to further fuel the raging inferno in his stomach. With each passing day, he craved for her more, to the point where he could hardly think straight. His instincts were screaming at him to grab her, kiss her then claim her.

Sadly though, he knew he couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him. Considering their rocky past, he wasn't too sure if Levy were willing to let him in, even if she had so clearly forgiven him. Besides, Gajeel knew he couldn't force himself onto her. That would hurt her, and he didn't think he would be able to live with himself for doing that to her.

"Levy..." he mumbled to himself.

"Thinkin' of that blue midget again?" Lily piped up, eyes flashing devilishly.

Gajeel only growled in response. That was _his _name for her, dammit.

"Just bang her already! I can _guarantee _you'll feel better," Lily winked suggestively.

Gajeel glared at Lily. "Like that'll help."

"Who gives?" Lily sighed, then looked up to meet the troubled eyes of his partner. "Look, Gajeel, I know you two have had some issues but... don't let that get in the way of your happiness. Everyone can tell that she's forgiven you. So stop being such a pussy and nab her before someone else does!"

"It's not as easy as that," he said with a glare.

"Oh? And why the hell not?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer stiffened. His muscles became taught, ready to attack—or run. Lily raised a brow at the man's actions.

Gajeel suddenly jumped up and sprinted to the request word. Without looking, he grabbed a random quest and barreled his way straight to Mira.

"I'll take this one," he growled.

"Alrighty!" Mira, barely surprised by his sudden exclamation, stamped the request and recorded it into the log book. "You're set to go!"

When she looked up though, there was no one there; only a crowd of surprised mages and two swinging doors.

"Ha! Stupid idiot..." Lily muttered. Mira sent him a confused look, which the exceed merely brushed aside. "Gajeel's got girl problems."

Understanding dawned on the former model's face and she smiled deviously. "'Girl problems' as in, blue-haired-solid-script-mage girl problems?"

Lily feigned surprise. "How on Earthland did you know?"

Mira-Jane winked. "Call it a gift."

* * *

**Remember to review! Reviews keep the writer's block away, and also equal to a happy author!**


	4. Chapter 3: Newfound Hope

**I'm back! Enjoy!**

**I have a challenge for you all. This story needs a bookcover! SO, I am encouraging all you budding young artists to create a bookcover for 'Two Pieces'!**

**The bookcover needs to include:  
****1. LUCY HEARTFILLIA!  
****2. SHE MUST LOOK BADASS! (no flowery little innocent things)  
****3. THE TITLE OF THE BOOK MUST BE INCLUDED!  
****4. MY FANFICTION PEN NAME MUST BE INCLUDED!  
5. TO MAKE THE ENTRY EVEN MORE BAMF, ADD IN SOME BLOOD, DIRT AND RIPPED CLOTHES!**

**There is a deadline: THE 21ST OF OCTOBER 2013.**

* * *

_**.::T**w**o** P**i**e**c**e**s::.**_

**Chapter 3:**

**_The Song of Stars_**

* * *

Lucy had been training for a few months when the dreams started.

They always began inside a vast forest. She would always be walking amongst the luscious green ferns, trailing her hand along the wide tree trunks of the pines. Birds twittered happily to Lucy's soft humming, butterflies fluttering about in a lazy manner. Then, as quick as a bullet, the dream would change to a memory; one that had plagued Lucy's thoughts ever since her mother, Layla, became one with the stars.

* * *

_"Momma!" cried a five year-old Lucy. "I had a bad dream!"_

_ Layla frowned at that. "A nightmare?"  
_

_"Yes!" Lucy sobbed, as she clung to her mother's thin nightdress. "It was s-so s-s-scary!"  
_

_Layla absentmindedly began rocking her daughter in her arms, her fingers caressing gently at Lucy's temple. The two stayed huddled together until Lucy stopped crying.  
_

_Silently, Layla stood and gently pulled the covers back on Lucy's small bed. __Upon noticing her mother's intentions, Lucy's eyes widened and she began crying again. "No!" she yelled, thrashing about in her mother's arms. "I don't wanna sleep! I'll have another bad dream!"_

_ Layla instantly resumed her rocking. Softly, so as to not accidentally disturb the distraught child in her arms, Layla sat on the bed. She stroked her child's hair, the way Lucy liked, and started humming a calming tune.  
_

_"Mommy?" Lucy suddenly asked, startling Layla.  
_

_"Yes, Lu?" Layla smiled.  
_

_"What's that song you're singing?"  
_

_"It's a little lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep," Layla replied lovingly.  
_

_"Sing it to me," Lucy said suddenly.  
_

_"Of course," Layla replied. She cleared her throat before beginning._

_"Hush my child, the light will rise from the deep.  
And carry you down into the land sleep._

_"Oh sweet child, do not be afraid.  
The stars will guide you and show you the way._

_"Child, my dear, forget your fears,  
The spirits will protect you and light the path._

_"Weep not, my child, for the time has come,  
Join me in my garden of enchantment and dreams."_

* * *

Then the dream would end, and Lucy would wake up sweating and with a pounding head.

This particular morning had been no different to the others. Lucy awoke sweating, again, with the sound of her mother's lullaby resonating inside her head, again.

"What the hell," Lucy grumbled as she stood on stiff legs. Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table, cradling her head in her hands.

She sat still, wallowing in her thoughts. Those dreams were breaking her heart; they felt so _real. _Her mother's scent, her mother's warmth…

Once again, Layla's face flashed in her mind and that haunting lullaby started playing inside her head. "Dammit!" Lucy raked her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I need a distraction…" she trailed off, thinking. She could always go train a bit more, but her aching limbs suggested otherwise. Lucy knew what she needed to do, but, despite her best efforts, the thought terrified her: it was time to visit the guild.

* * *

Lucy took another deep breath to calm her beating heart.

"Come on Lucy, just open the door," she said aloud. Her shaking hands reached out tentatively. Slowly, in by inch, they descended upon the wooden doors. She began to push gently; one centimeter, two…

And she snatched her hands back. _I can't do this, _she thought. _What if _he's _there?  
_

_And? Just walk in there with your shoulders back and head held high. Show that you don't give a damn, _the wicked side to her whispered, the side that sought revenge and glory.

Lucy grinned; she was right. Who cares? He had Lisanna now, why should she waste her thoughts on _him_?

_Because you love him, _a part of her whispered. Lucy pushed that voice down and violently threw the doors open. They bounced off the walls with a loud _thud! _Lucy paid no mind to it. Instead, she smiled at her stunned guild mates and voiced a greeting.

"Hey everyone!"

Her fellow guildmates blinked once. Twice. Then, a slow jaw-breaking smile broke out on their faces.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled out. A second later, Lucy was thrown back against the wall by the force of the small girl's rib-breaking hug.

"Levy-chan!" she wheezed out.

"I've missed you so much!" Levy cried into Lucy's chest.

Lucy smiled regrettably. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry by the way; for not answering the door," she amended.

Levy looked up to give Lucy a brilliant, one-hundred watt smile. "I never doubted you once."

Lucy smiled at her friend. It was people like Levy who really made life worth living. "Ah!" Lucy suddenly cried and reached into her knapsack. "I have chapters for you," she trilled out.

Immediately, Levy snatched the bundled up wad of parchment from Lucy's hand and rushed to the bar, leaving Lucy to follow behind her.

"Lucy, what can I do for you?" Mira asked as soon as Lucy had taken a seat.

"The usual," she smiled. Mira laughed and slid a glass over to the blonde in record time.

Now that she was seated and comfortable, Lucy took the opportunity to survey the guild. The usual crowd was there; Gajeel was pretending to listen to Juvia and Lily's conversation, Cana was gulping beer like a drowning man drinks in air, and Romeo was unashamedly flirting with a red-faced Wendy.

"Lucy," a voice said from behind her. Lucy turned into a faceful of armour.

"Hi, Erza…" she said into the shiny chestplate. She heard chuckles next to her, and could only guess that Gray was behind Erza.

"Lucy," Erza began and pulled her shoulders back slightly. Lucy looked up at Erza, concerned and confused. "I wanted you to know that Natsu did what he did completely on his own and without consulting us."

Lucy's eyes widened. _Really? _she thought._  
_

"If it helps," Gray began, his hands behind his head. "Erza and I left the team straight after you did."

"Guys," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. Wordlessly, she grabbed them both into her arms and held onto them with all her might. The chatter of the guild seemed to suddenly draw to a halt. In that moment, it was just the three of them. Erza and Gray returned the hug, and together, the three of them stood, in the middle of the guild, embracing each other like life lines.

"I love you guys," Lucy whispered.

She would always remember the way Erza's face lit up in a smile as a single, lone tear streaked down her cheek. She would never forget the way Gray's strong arms tightened around the two girls.

She would never forget that moment; the day her world suddenly became brighter and clearer than ever before.

* * *

Upstairs, Master Makarov was up to his nose in paperwork. "Damn brats," he muttered. "Always destroying something."

"Yo, Gramps. You wanted to talk to me?" Natsu Dragneel, the current bane of the Master's existence, stood in front of his desk, a smile lighting up his face.

Makarov scowled at the young man. "Sit," he ordered.

Natsu collapsed into one of the two chairs in front of Makarov's long desk, sighing. He cracked his neck and looked up at the Master. "What'd you want?"

The Master studied him for a second before sighing. "Natsu," he began, and the Dragon Slayer perked up. His Master had never sounded so serious before.

"Yeah, Gramps?"

Makarov glared at the Dragon Slayer, not appreciating being interrupted. "Natsu, this has to stop," at Natsu's confused look, Makarov sighed. "The destroying of things," he elaborated. Natsu's mouth made an 'o'. Makarov rubbed a hand down his weary face. "Natsu, if you don't get a hold of your habit to destroy everything when you're on a mission, I'm afraid I'll have to disband Team Natsu," he said grimly.

Natsu tensed, his hand unconsciously lighting on fire. "What?"

"Natsu, this can't go on. I can barely afford to pay for the damages and the Council's always on my tail. If this doesn't stop, I'm afraid the guild will collapse."

"I can't help it…" Natsu began, his voice guilt-ridden.

"You and I both know that if Lucy were here, things would be different."

Natsu choked, suddenly feeling like he was on a train. "You think I don't know that?" he snapped, crossing his arms in order to maintain his usual attitude.

Makarov glared. "Then why in Earthland did you ask her to leave?"

Natsu lowered his gaze. "It's because… I-I," Natsu paused and took a deep breath, "I guess I just caught up in the excitement."

Makarov nodded, signalling for him to continue on.

"Lisanna was finally back, you know? I was so excited because my sister was finally home again… I never meant to say those things to Luce," Natsu sighed, eyes downcast. "I can't believe I hurt my special nakama just because I couldn't contain my happiness. I let it get to my head, I guess. And now, my nakama can't even look me in the eye because of what I did. I just wanna take it all back and start over."

Makarov's eyes softened. "Then, I suggest you find her and apologize."

Natsu's eyes lit up for the first time he'd stepped inside the office. "Yosh! I'm all fired up!" he yelled, fist lighting up into flames. Natsu ran out the office in a blazing trail, yelling out Lucy's name the entire time.

Makarov sighed. Damn brats.

* * *

**Drop a review! -RANT BEGIN- And please refrain from flaming for the sake of it. If you're just going to tell me how wrong I am, then just forget about the story, then don't. I'd rather have six ':)' reviews over one pointless flame. Don't get me wrong, I welcome flames. But; if you're going to flame and forget, then, go away. At least have the courage to follow along with the story and see how much I improve, not completely forget the story and always think of it as a piece of crap. -RANT OVER- It had to be said guys, I'm sorry!**

****The lullaby is something of my own creation. The tune sounds a lot like 'Come Little Children' from the movie Hocus Pocus (no, I haven't watched the movie. I stumbled upon it on YouTube. GOTHGAM08 created an amazing lyric video for it; I suggest you watch it. It's amazing!:)**

**P.P.S: I'm sorry if this chapter is not up to your standards. I'm not happy with it, either. My personal life is up in shambles again and my writing has been severally affected by it. So please cast aside all doubts, because I can assure, I'm working on bringing back my muse from its harrowing corner of blackness. *dramatic thunder clap***


End file.
